Social-networking platforms have dramatically improved users' ability to digitally maintain existing relationships and to digitally find and connect with new relationships. Some social-networking platforms allow users to connect and coordinate as a group by allowing users to create digital groups with digital group pages. Unfortunately, in some instances, a user's ability to join a digital group may be limited by his or her ability to learn of the group or to remember how to connect to the group after having learned of the group. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies the need for improved systems and methods for connecting users with digital groups.